elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Orsinium y los orcos
Localización ''Morrowind'' *En la mansión Indarys. *En las celdas de la cárcel Telvanni de Vivec. ''Oblivion'' *En el Castillo de Bruma. ''Skyrim'' *En la bodega de Dushnikh Yal. *En la mina del Fuerte Martillo Endeble. Contenido Corría el año 399 de la Tercera Era y de pie, en la ladera de una montaña que miraba a la amplia extensión de tierra situada entre Menevia y Quietud, se encontraba un gran juez erudito, un árbitro y un magistrado, imparcial a la hora de aplicar la ley. “Nos has presentado una fuerte demanda por la tierra, amigo mío”, dijo el juez, “no voy a mentirte sobre ello. Sin embargo, tu competencia ha hecho lo mismo. Esto es lo que hace que, en ocasiones, mi profesión sea difícil”. “¿Dirías que esto es mi competencia?”, preguntó lord Bowyn de forma despectiva mientras señalaba al orco. La criatura, llamada Gortwog gro-Nagorm, lo miró frunciendo el ceño. “Dispone de mucha documentación para realizar una demanda por la tierra”, afirmó el magistrado encogiéndose de hombros, “y las leyes propias de nuestro territorio no discriminan a ninguna raza en particular. En su día, un bosmer ocupó la regencia, hace muchas generaciones”. “¿Pero qué ocurriría si un cerdo o un pez asesino se alzara reclamando la propiedad? ¿Gozaría de los mismos derechos legales que yo?” “Si tuviera los papeles adecuados, me temo que sí”, sonrió el juez. “La ley es clara, y si dos demandantes con los mismos títulos de propiedad se encuentran en un punto muerto, es necesario convocar un duelo. Es cierto que las leyes se han quedado bastante anticuadas, pero he tenido la oportunidad de revisarlas y considero que aún son válidas. El consejo imperial está de acuerdo con esta propuesta”. “¿Qué debemos hacer?”, preguntó el orco con su voz grave y áspera, poco habituado al lenguaje cyrodílico. “El primer demandante, es decir, lord Gortwog, deberá elegir la armadura y el arma de los duelistas. El segundo demandante, es decir, lord Bowyn, podrá escoger el lugar. Si lo preferís, cualquiera de vosotros o ambos podéis designar a un campeón o batiros en duelo en persona”. El bretón y el orco se miraron el uno al otro evaluando la situación. Finalmente, Gortwog habló: “La armadura será orca y las armas serán las habituales espadas largas de acero. Sin encantamientos. La magia no está permitida”. “La arena será el patio central del palacio de mi primo lord Berylth en Quietud”, afirmó Bowyn, mirando a los ojos de Gortwog desdeñosamente. “Ninguno de vuestra especie podrá presenciarlo”. Así se estableció. Gortwog declaró que participaría personalmente en el duelo y Bowyn, que era un hombre bastante joven y con una condición física mejor que la media, sintió que no podría conservar su honor si no luchaba él mismo. Aun así, a la llegada al palacio de su primo una semana antes de la celebración del duelo, sintió la necesidad de practicar. Compró una armadura orca completa y, por primera vez en su vida, Bowyn se vistió con algo que pesaba muchísimo y limitaba sus movimientos. Bowyn y Berylth practicaron en el patio. Tras diez minutos, Bowyn tuvo que parar. Tenía la cara roja y le faltaba el aliento debido a la pesada armadura. Para más exasperación, no le había propinado ni un golpe a su primo y había recibido varias estocadas fingidas. “No sé qué hacer”, dijo Bowyn durante la cena. “Aunque conociera a alguien capaz de luchar correctamente dentro de ese acero bestial, probablemente no podría enviar a un campeón a que luchara contra Gortwog”. Berylth le dio sus condolencias. Mientras los sirvientes recogían los platos, Bowyn se levantó de su asiento señalando a uno de ellos: “¡No me habías dicho que tenías un orco en tu hogar!” “¿Señor?”, se quejó el anciano espécimen, volviéndose hacia lord Berylth, convencido de que había ofendido al invitado de alguna forma. “¿Te refieres al viejo Tunner?” rió Berylth, “ha estado en mi casa durante muchos años. ¿Quieres que te entrene para que te muevas bien con una armadura orca?” “¿Te gustaría?”, preguntó Tunner muy servil. Berylth no lo sabía, pero ahora se enteró de que su sirviente, en su juventud, cabalgó junto a la Legión Maldita de Roca Alta. No solo sabía cómo luchar con la armadura orca, sino que había sido el entrenador del resto de los orcos antes de retirarse para formar parte del servicio doméstico. Desesperado, Bowyn le contrató inmediatamente como su entrenador a jornada completa. “Lo intentas con demasiado ahínco, señor”, le dijo el orco durante su primer día en la arena. “Es fácil hacerse daño con una cota tan pesada. Las articulaciones están dispuestas de manera que pueda inclinarse con poco esfuerzo. Si luchas contra las articulaciones, no te quedarán fuerzas para enfrentarte a su enemigo”. Bowyn trató de seguir las instrucciones de Tunner, pero rápidamente cayó en la frustración. Y cuanto más frustrado estaba, más se esforzaba en su trabajo, cansándose aún más rápido. Mientras se tomaba un descanso para beber un poco de agua, Berylth habló con su sirviente. Si eran optimistas y pensaban que Bowyn tenía posibilidades de ganar, sus caras no lo mostraron. Tunner entrenó con ganas a Bowyn durante los dos siguientes días, pero el cumpleaños de su señoría Elysora les cobró factura, ya que Bowyn disfrutó concienzudamente de la fiesta. De primero, licor de amapolas con grasa de oca y pollo con hisopo untado con mantequilla; de segundo, lucio asado, crestas de ave con hierbas y bolas de carne de conejo; como plato principal, lenguas de zorro troceadas, pudin con puré de ostras y hierbas battaglir y alubias; y de postre, un helado de collequiva con buñuelos de azúcar. Cuando Bowyn se estaba acomodando poco después con ojos cansados, vio de repente cómo entraban en la sala Gortwog y el juez. “¿Qué hacéis aquí?”, gritó. “¡El duelo no es hasta dentro de dos días!” “Lord Gortwog nos pidió que lo cambiáramos a hoy por la noche”, dijo el juez. “Estabas entrenando cuando mi emisario llegó hace dos días, pero tu primo habló en su nombre aceptando el cambio de fecha”. “Pero no hay tiempo para reunir a mis partidarios”, se quejó Bowyn, “y acabo de devorar un festín que mataría a un hombre más pequeño. Primo, ¿cómo no me lo dijiste?” “Hablé con Tunner de ello”, dijo Berylth sonrojándose, pues no estaba acostumbrado al engaño. “Decidimos que lucharías mejor en estas condiciones”. Prácticamente no acudió nadie a la batalla en la arena. Lleno de comida, Bowyn era incapaz de moverse con velocidad. Para su sorpresa, la armadura respondía a su letargo y giraba suavemente y con elegancia cada vez que se tambaleaba. Cuanto mejor maniobraba con éxito, más permitía que fuera su mente y no su cuerpo la que controlara las acciones defensivas y ofensivas. Por primera vez en su vida, Bowyn experimentó lo que era ver a través de un yelmo orco. Por supuesto, perdió, y bastante estrepitosamente si el combate hubiera sido por puntos. Gortwog era un maestro en este tipo de batallas. Sin embargo, Bowyn luchó durante más de tres horas hasta que el juez, de mala gana, proclamó un campeón. “Llamaré a la tierra Orsinium, por mis antepasados”, dijo el vencedor. Lo primero que pensó Bowyn fue que, si debía perder contra el orco, el hecho de que casi ninguno de sus amigos y familiares hubieran presenciado la batalla había sido lo más conveniente. Cuando abandonó el patio para irse a la cama, esa cama que tanto había anhelado unas horas antes, vio a Gortwog hablando con Tunner. Pese a que no entendía su lengua, supo que se conocían. Cuando el bretón estaba en la cama, pidió a un sirviente que llamara al viejo orco. “Tunner”, dijo amablemente. “Dime la verdad. Tú querías que lord Gortwog ganara”. “Es cierto”, afirmó Tunner. “Sin embargo, no te fallé. Has luchado mejor de lo que lo habrías hecho dentro de dos días, señor. No quería que el rey de Orsinium ganara el territorio sin luchar”. Apariciones * . * . * . en:How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs de:Wie Orsinium an die Orks fiel ru:Орсиниум и орки Categoría:Skyrim: Libros Categoría:Skyrim: Libros de habilidades Categoría:Oblivion: Libros Categoría:Oblivion: Libros de habilidades Categoría:Morrowind: Libros Categoría:Morrowind: Libros de habilidades